


天才型男友的惩罚（NC17-番外）

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 《帕克先生番外篇-2》NC17章节





	天才型男友的惩罚（NC17-番外）

天才型男友的惩罚

“波函数……系统的行为用薛定谔的方程——喂，你、你停一下。”  
“怎么了？这一页还没读完，”Tony催促着他，“Mr.Parker，请您继续，拜托了？”  
“你真的有在听吗！”Peter转过去瞪他，他手里紧紧攥着书页，脸也很红。  
“我当然在听啦，如果你想的话，我还可以给你复述一遍。”Tony说着亲了亲Peter的侧脸。  
尽管他听起来很温柔、也很通情达理，但是Peter知道，这全部都是他男朋友伪装出来的假象。  
“可是……可是你这样……”Peter往自己下半身看了一眼，气血直往上涌，“我根本没法读！”  
“我怎么了？”  
Tony眨眨眼睛，一副听不懂Peter在说什么的样子。看起来如此的无辜——如果不是他的手指正搭在Peter下身的那个部位的话。他不断摩挲着顶端，逼迫着手中的性器吐露出湿滑的前液，Peter因为他的动作而颤抖着。Tony亲了亲他的耳朵，鼓励道：“继续吧，小东西。”  
天晓得这个小东西到底指的是Peter本人，还是……他下边那个东西！  
“你才是小东西！”Peter没忍住咕哝了一句。  
“哈，好吧好吧。”Tony笑了一声，“你现在当然不‘小’啦。”他故意把那个单词咬得很重，还意有所指地圈紧了手中完全膨胀起来的器官，然后在Peter的一个闷哼中加快了自己的动作。  
现在的状况糟糕透了。这是一个很好的周末——天气不错，他们两个人刚好也没有什么课，本来是很适合约会的日子。不过Peter被他学长拐来了寝室，振振有词地要求Peter为上一次和他生气吵架的事情做出补偿——听起来挺合理的，Peter还没有办法拒绝。  
只不过这个“补偿”实在是太超出想象了一点。Peter得在Tony的要求下为他朗读《量子物理》，美名其曰是帮他复习。尽管这个理由一听就是瞎编的，但是有错在先的Peter不得不照做。但是Tony的态度可完全不像是要复习——他把Peter抱坐在腿上，故意让Peter以这么暧昧的姿势来给他“复习”就算了，还非常过分的在Peter诵读课本的中途拉开了他的牛仔裤拉链……然后，事情就变成现在这样了。  
Peter空出一只手想要抓住Tony的手腕阻止他，因为现在这个姿势真是太糟糕了。量子物理学的公式在他眼前被快感打乱成了零散的字母和符号，一股股酸麻从下腹往上涌，这让Peter的手还没有碰到Tony就失去了大部分力气。而Tony就着这个姿势握住Peter的手一起放在了他的性器上，他一边咬着Peter的耳朵，“既然你帮我复习，那学长是不是应该也教你一点什么来作为回报？”  
“不……我不要！”  
尽管Peter羞愤地拒绝了，但是很明显，他的男朋友根本不把他的意见当作一回事。Tony的手带着Peter动作着，捏住他的拇指去拨弄自己的顶端，这种感觉和Peter一个人躲在被子里自我安慰的时候非常不一样，现在可以说是现场直播！当场观摩教学！  
Peter的耳朵和脸都红透了，Tony还在他耳边说个不停，“别握这么紧，亲爱的，对自己宽容一点不好吗？摸一摸下面……对，就是那里。舒服吗？”  
Peter被他烦得不行，但心里总有个声音在驱使着他听从Tony的动作，在这种尽职尽责的教学之下，Peter确实体会到了与平时不同的快感。或许是因为有Tony在旁边的原因，这种对于男孩子来说再平常不过的事情忽然多了几分羞耻和莫名的刺激感，那本可怜的《量子物理》被Peter无意识地揉得发皱，为了保持最后一丝理智，他一直紧紧地抓着它。  
“宝贝，你这样让我好有罪恶感。”Tony在他耳边笑着说，“瞧，你真像一个被坏学生侵犯了的好孩子。想象一下……你或许正因为好心而给同学补习，却没想到这个家伙其实对你早就抱有一些不太好的想法，而这个坏学生利用了这一点，把你欺负到眼泪汪汪——”  
“我没有眼泪汪汪！”Peter反驳道。  
“哦？你确定？这个家伙可不是这样说的。”Tony从后靠在Peter的肩膀上，他的身体往前倾，迫使着Peter低下头。他看见Tony停下了动作，把手指按在性器顶端上，粘稠的前液沾在他的指腹上被不断拉长，变成一条摇摇欲坠的银色丝线。突然中断的快感让Peter有点失神，他茫然地盯着Tony的手指，下腹因为欲望的等待而绷得紧紧的。  
“你真可爱。”Tony发现了Peter不自觉地屏住了呼吸，他捏住Peter的下巴吻住了他，同时狠狠揉搓了一下流水不止的顶端，把Peter的呻吟全数封在了吻中。  
而Peter没忍住在这突如其来的刺激中射了出来。但是Tony强制地延缓了高潮的结束，他缓缓地套弄着Peter尚未完全消退的器官，处于不应期的身体感到了阵阵酸麻，即使已经达到了高潮，但他明显感觉得到，自己的需求并没有得到满足。那种欲望来自身体深处，壑待填满。  
“Tony……”Peter轻哼着，他在Tony的怀里弓起身子，并拢了腿，臀部随着他的动作后移，刚好压在一处发热的硬物上。在意识到那是什么的时候，Peter总算回了点神。他害羞的往前躲，但脚掌刚着地就被Tony又抓了回来，让他的臀缝隔着牛仔裤卡在了那个器官上。  
“亲爱的，你要去哪里？”Tony低声问，他一边把手放到两人的身体之间，Peter清楚地听见了皮带扣被解开的声音，接着他被稍微抱起来了一点，原本就松松垮垮挂在腰上的牛仔裤被Tony一下子脱了下去，和内裤一起褪到了大腿根部。他再重新坐下去的时候，毫无隔阂地贴到了一个高热的硬物上。  
Tony按住Peter的腰让柔软的臀肉压在他的性器上，得以让他有一下没一下地在Peter的臀缝中间来回磨蹭着。Tony低喘了一声，听起来好像对此感到很满意。他牵起Peter的手，帮他重新摆正了那本《量子物理》，“继续读，你的任务还没完成呢，好学生。”  
“你这到底——唔。”Peter呻吟了一声，因为埋在他臀缝中的性器刚刚顶过身后的入口，Peter的声音顿时软了下去，被欲望变得有点沙哑，“你到底是什么恶趣味？”  
“对啊，我就是恶趣味。反正这是你答应过我的——一个小惩罚。怎么，你想要说话不算话吗？”  
“可你一开始只说是复习而已！”  
“是的。复习。”Tony强调道，“但是也没说不能在复习的过程中做一点别的事吧？拜托了，Mr.Parker，请你继续帮我复习吧——我很害怕挂科的。”  
“你居然还在因为那件事情记仇！”Peter不可思议地喊。  
“我这不是记仇，只是……只是为了不让你下次再犯这种错误。我是为了你好。”Tony说得一本正经，他扣着Peter的腰，不断地用性器在他腿间顶来顶去，还故意放软了语气，撒娇一样，“Peter……你答应了我的……”  
上帝啊……为什么Peter Parker就是没能进化出一种抵御Tony Stark的无赖攻击的抗体呢？  
Peter愤愤地拿起了书，找到他刚才读过的那一行，重新读了下去。“量子物理……嗯——等一下，你干什么？！”  
Tony忽然站起身，把Peter上半身朝下压在桌面上，面前的书桌不过齐腰高，所以这个姿势使得Peter不得不向后高高抬起臀部。沾满了湿滑体液的臀缝一下子感到凉飕飕的。  
“别动。”Tony压着他的腰不让他起来，然后把Peter眼睁睁看见Tony打开了桌上一个工具盒，然后从一堆起子、扳手、焊接了一半的电路板中间翻出了一盒崭新的润滑剂。  
“你——你怎么把这种东西放在这里？”Peter有点语塞，他忍不住问：“学长，上帝是不是忘记往你的人格里面加入羞耻心这种东西了？”  
“因为……我等这一天已经等很久了。谁让你认认真真念书的时候看起来那么辣？我完全忍不住。”  
“原来你总是在想这种事……”这时候Peter再回想起每一次他看书时，Tony盯着他专注的眼神就忍不住有点窃喜——原来自己对于这个万人迷学长来说也是有吸引力的。  
“是的，所以你是不是该满足我一下？作为补偿、小惩罚，作为……你爱我的象征？”  
“那你呢？你爱我的象征呢？”Peter小声地问。  
“需要那种东西吗？”Tony笑了，然后扳过Peter的下巴吻住他，“我超爱你的，不然为什么要对你做这种事？”说着，他沾了润滑剂的手指放到了Peter的臀缝之间，空气中开始出现一些甜甜的香味，闻起来像是桃子和各种水果的混合物。  
“你好湿啊……”Tony在他耳边轻声说，手指碾磨着Peter身体里敏感的褶皱，一层层把它们推开，又翻转手指把它们摩挲得发热，让水液在他身体里全数铺开。  
Peter像一个被人剪断了提线的木偶，他失去重心地趴伏在书桌上，Tony的似乎又往他身体里放进了一根手指，不过Peter已经没有足够清醒的意识去判断这个了。手中书本上的句子被他拆分成一个个夹杂着喘息的单词，尾音颤动，最后只剩下一些凌乱的音节。  
他的身体被手指重复地插入，那个敏感的入口被Tony不断地揉弄，像是迫不及待地想让一朵柔嫩的花苞绽开，那些细嫩的褶皱被拨开如花瓣一般轻轻颤动着，又像渴望雨露似地迫切吮吸着Tony的手指。  
接着他的臀瓣被分开，Tony的手指仍然留在他的身体里，另一只手将柔软的臀肉揉捏成各种形状。这让Peter有点痛，但更多的是因为即将要发生的事情感到兴奋。  
Tony蹲下身，在被他揉得发红的那块皮肤上咬了一下，接着轻叹一声，“你闻起来真像个小桃子。”  
Peter轻哼了一声，对此并不发表意见。润滑剂甜腻腻的味道一直挥散不去，随着手指拨开入口搅拌着融化的润滑剂发出的咕唧水声，让Peter觉得自己好像变成了一个汁液丰富的水蜜桃。手指轻轻一按就会出水的那种。  
“舒服吗？你看，你都没力气和我说话了。好像是很舒服吧。”  
Peter把头埋到双臂间，小声地说，“你别问了……”  
“你怎么这么害羞？明明不是第一次做这种事情了。可是每一次，不管是你的反应，还是……身体，都让我觉得自己又夺走一次你的初夜。”Tony终于抽出了手指，他直起身按住Peter肩膀，完全出于兴奋状态的性器也贴到了他的臀缝中间。Tony一边顶入他的身体，一边俯下身亲吻Peter的耳朵，低声说，“这样的我好像也太幸福了一点，不是吗？”  
“你是——嗯啊——太、太恶劣了一点——啊！”Peter被他的一个深深挺入撞到了桌上，手肘瞬间脱力让他整个人软了下去。很快，他的腰又被人重新捞起来，Tony用力地在他身体里抽动几下，换来了Peter失措的尖叫。  
被插入的地方湿得一塌糊涂，中间还有水液不断从里面滴落下来，随着Tony的每一次抽出而落在地板上，很快积下一小摊水渍。  
而Peter从那声丢脸的尖叫以后就把嘴闭得紧紧的，偶尔从鼻间哼出一两声失控的哭腔。与他的害羞截然不同的是身体的诚实，他会不自觉地在Tony顶入时向后挺臀扭腰，好让自己能吞下更多，这完全是一种无意识的行为。  
Tony故意停下了动作，让性器离全根插入保持着一点点距离。而Peter在感到迷茫之前就先继续了自己的动作，他朝后轻轻撞了一下，在主动吞入Tony的性器时发出一声满足的长吟。  
“甜心，你真可爱。”Tony的手指摸到他的嘴唇上，拨弄着柔软的唇瓣。Peter顺从地含住了他的手指，还能从上面尝出水蜜桃味的润滑剂和残留的前液的味道，咸咸的，还有点甜味。Peter吮吸着他的手指，就像他的身体吮吸着Tony的性器，他像是一个贪吃甜食的小孩子，把指尖的一点点蜜桃味道当成了奖励。  
像小动物似的动作可爱得不行，Tony被他刺激得低喘了一声，他更加激烈地在Peter身体里抽送起来。一边用手指拨着Peter的舌尖，一边用力地顶上他的敏感点，厚重的书桌发出难以承受的吱呀声，桌上的书也散落了一地。他的手指紧紧抓着桌沿，理智也随着Tony的一个深深撞击和手中的《量子物理》一起被扔了出去。  
Tony轻轻咬着他肩颈上的一块肌肉，他的手指仍然放在Peter的牙齿间，让他根本舍不得咬下去。于是那些再也忍不住的呻吟随着交合的水声填满了整个房间，暧昧的喘息声不绝于耳。  
随着他身体内部传来一阵阵并不规律的收缩，Tony侧过脸亲了他一下，“快到了？”  
Peter用力地点头，他很丢脸地因为即将到来的高潮而流出一些生理性眼泪来，但他的男朋友却一边舔走那些眼泪，一边恶劣地握住了他的性器根部，刻意阻碍了他的高潮。  
“你——你做什么？放开我——”  
“乖，这样你会舒服一点的。”Tony捏住根部，一边不断地朝他的那一点点撞击，每一次都让头部重重刮蹭着已经被撞得肿胀的前列腺，敏感的程度只增不减。Peter被他逼出几声啜泣来，但是快感确实比以往要更强烈了，最终释放出来的那一刻，精液完全是一股股流出来的，像是开关坏掉的水龙头。  
Tony在他无法控制而收紧的甬道中用力地挺动了数十下，最后才在性器抽出一半的时候在他身体里射了出来。因为位置比较浅，随着Tony完全抽出性器的动作，Peter明显感觉得到那些不可能被他身体吸引的体液正在往外淌出。在来回间，各种体液混合着被带出了Peter的身体，把他的腿间弄得一片糟糕。  
暂时无法闭拢的入口被人又一次揉开，白浊体液顺着腿根流下，Peter自己看不见这样情色的画面，但这无法阻止Tony的不应期迅速缩短，几乎是在Peter还没来得及从极强烈的高潮余韵中回过神来时，他的身体就又一次被顶开了。  
“不、不要了！”Peter慌乱地挣扎起来，他还没从激烈的性爱中缓过来，腿根酸痛得要命。“真的不要了？”Tony停下了动作，感受着湿软的褶皱在挽留着他，他又往里面深深撞了一下。  
Peter的声音变了调，可是食髓知味的身体却拒绝不了又一次明晰起来的快感。  
直到又一次被拖入欲望漩涡的前一刻，Peter也记不起来自己到底回答了要还是不要。实际上，不管答案如何，结果都是相同的——Tony Stark：胜。


End file.
